crusader_tetra_page2fandomcom-20200214-history
CRUSADER TETRA page3
Page 2 walkthrough CHAPTER 3: ATLANTICA SACRED WELL '''Once you exit the sanctum you will be transported back towards the '''Haunted house. '''Go back through the '''Flare desert and head up to the far east of Corona Village. 'If you went all the way east you will see a hole in the ground. Fall through to reach the sacred well. Inside the well you will encounter 3 new monsters, ''Nuclei, Bloodfeeder, and Gel. ''Nuclei is a red nuclei that can use ''mega-laser, and aqua-slash. ''Mega-laser pierces all defenses and aqua-slash cuts tetras HP. Nuclei have balanced HP, DEF, and ATK but suffers from being slow. Bloodfeeder uses ''rabid-bite, aero-cutter, and water. ''Rabid-bite cuts through DEF like mega-laser and aero-cuter. Water is elemental based magic that may lower SPD. Bloodfeeders lack HP and SPD but have excellent ATK .Then there's Gel. These slimy blobs are like an Ooze evolution. They can use ''blind, bash, aqua-slash, and barrier. ''Unlike Ooze Gel can use magic. And this one can blind you so don't rely too much on physical for Gels can simultaneously increase their DEF by using barrier. Deal with them by using magic yourself. Make your way down the long passage way to the second section of the well When you make a few steps you will notice some medals sitting on a piece of land surrounded by water. Walk to the piece of land through the open passage in the wall. Then continue down the path and you'll reach 3 doors. *'ROOM 2: 'inside resides 2 medi-kits. Other than that the room is "''empty." *'''ROOM 1: 'This room has some twists and turns but it only leads to the northern part of room 3. Inside you can also find more medals. *'ROOM 3: '''This room is narrow and has a lot of twists and turns. You may encounter random battles often. But it's nothing serious. At the end of the room is the door to room 1. There appears to be no way to venture forward, however at the end of room 3 there is a wall in a flipped C-shape near the exit. Walk up to the tile near the right wall to reveal a switch. You'll get a message that says "something clicked far away." 'Leave through the door behind you to room 2 then exit out, then enter room 2. *'ROOM 2: ' 'You will now notice there's an opening in the wall, creating a doorway. Go up north to a room where there's water on the sides of the room and a monster in the center. Walk up to the monster. Interact as usual, starting another boss battle. '' ''BOSS : AMOEBAMORPH ''' This parasite boss can use thunder magic, water magic and can reflect your attacks back. However there are some attacks that can pass through the reflect barrier. It will spend its time reflecting all of your magic, so do more physical this fight. Or you can wait at least 1 turn to see what the monster does then judge if you want to use magic or not. Only don't use magic if the monster uses reflect. And be aware that its thunder magic has a possibility of paralyzing you. So don't stall too much.Use the ATKdice if needed to give yourself an advantage(if lucky by chance). Also the monster parasite can increase it's DEF. So be on guard and try to lower it with earthspire due to this monsters specialty is it's DEF and HP. Once you have successfully defeated the boss you will see an item on the ground. Pick it up for its the bubblepin. 'It increases your MAG, also enabling you to go underwater from certain ports in the overworld. Leave the '''Sacred well '''and prepare to advance. ' ATLANTICA '''From here you'll probably be lost. If so just head a little east from the hole you fell into the well. If done correctly you should now find a docking bridge. Walk toward the end of the short bridge to be underwater. Just go straight ahead to reach '''Barren castle. BARREN CASTLE 'Talk to the soldiers to find out about the king and a mysterious life jewel. The center door in the castle isn't going to open without a key. The tower to the right has a pentagram(''blue)so use it to farm XP. Especially since the room is filled with '''Myrmecoloens, and Sea toads. 'Head over now to the left tower. Inside you'll encounter '''Skull knight, zombie, '''and '''Manticores. '''Take the ladder upstairs to find a key. Use that key to open the center door of the castle. The center door leads to king Barrens throne room. However he will not speak with you unless you have the '''Alpha jewel. '''When you do Barren will inform you about Geiger and the legend of '''Avian kingdom. '''Then he'll wager to help you if you defeat him in battle. ' SECRET 4 If you spoke to soldier 1 you will be able to access a secret forest in Gaia isle. '''In the area of '''Gaia isle where you were transported after Gaia turtles defeat is where you want to be. Walk over to the last 2 trees(bottom left) and then you will be able to enter Sacred grotto. 'Inside is a cutscene then you'll have to face your reflection. ' BOSS: ARTET '''Artet will always be 5 levels higher. And she will mimic your stats. Except for ATK for Artets ATK is way higher than yours. Artet can use similar magic and attacks to what you use. Artets attack set consists of ''cross-slash, quake, nelvoid, volcano and flame. ''Attack as quickly as possible and use the ATKdice to even the odds. Don't waste any time due to Artet over powers you. Use '''defend-healing/defend-casting '''To make safe attacks will recovering. Hopefully you can avoid being slowed by nelvoid, or else your in for a series of brutal attacks. Also while '''defend-casting you should use earthspire to advantage then quickly heal. Once you win pick up the Alpha jewel. 'It increases your stats and HP. Now king Barren will talk to you. ' BOSS: KING BARREN '''This guy is a tough cookie so be very careful how you attack. 2 of Barrens attacks can give you the '''INF status so be very prepared and have purple potions stocked up. Barren has rancid-fist, undead sword, and rancid breath. ''Since the king has a small set of moves he won't be much of a problem. However since he can infect you, you should make all attacks count. He's not hard, Just stay on your healing game if '''INF.' Afterwards another cutscene will occur and a door to the far left will open. through the door is the Aqua gemstone. 'And with it you'll now be able to use the magic '''Wateryo. '''Which may slow enemies stamina. Once you have the gemstone go and leave through the pentagram(''yellow) and make way for the sky ! '''CHAPTER 3: ATLANTICA END page 4 walkthrough